It is known to use wedge systems to facilitate the installation of tile.
A known wedge system involves wedges and wedge receivers. Each wedge has a planar surface and a ribbed surface orientated in angular relation to one another to meet in an edge. Each wedge receiver has a planar element and a hook element extending from the planar element in substantially perpendicular relation. The hook element has an aperture defined therein. In use, the tiles are laid in a generally conventional manner. The hook elements are used to space apart the tiles, with the planar elements embedded or laid upon the thin set. Each wedge element is threaded through a respective aperture and pushed forward in the direction of the edge such that the tiles are captured between the planar elements of the wedge receivers and the planar surfaces of the wedges; this causes the tiles to align with one another. The ribbed surface of the wedge receiver provides for a tight and reliable grip. After the mortar has set, the wedges are removed, the hook elements are separated from the planar elements by a mallet and the tiles are grouted in a conventional manner.